Link, a complete Songwriter
by Random Mexican Guy
Summary: Link writes songs about his feelings for Zelda throughout his journey as he experiences new adventures. LinkXZelda. Songs in here so far: Blue Eyes, Rain, Climb, Cold, Leave, Tangled, Burn and Chill Out.
1. Blue Eyes

**This story takes place in Ocarina of Time, for you to know. I don't own any of the wonderful characters of Nintendo, but I do own the songs I wrote along with the lyrics so please respect that. Hope you like them!**

Chapter 1: Blue Eyes

Link was sitting on the long staircase that leaded to Kakariko Village, submerged in his thoughts. Impa has just escorted him out of Hyrule Castle, and then she vanished in a stunning flash, leaving him alone. He still felt this weird sensation swimming in his insides and in his mind there was still an image of those beautiful eyes he just saw moments ago. So she truly was… the Princess of Hyrule. He had heard about her beauty among the townsfolk, but he never thought she would be that gorgeous. Her eyes had hypnotized him since they made eye contact, and he was sure he would never forget that moment. 'Princess Zelda…' he kept murmuring to himself while feeling butterflies in his stomach.

Link sighed and looked up in the sky. It looked quite a lot more beautiful after he exited the castle. Indeed, the entire world seemed better to Link. He smiled stupidly to nowhere in particular, feeling the spring breeze gently reaching him.

He was still looking up when he felt something falling from his backpack. He looked down to see a small red notebook lying on the grass. Link bent down to pick it up and to take a look at it. He had bought that notebook at the Town Market, thinking it might be useful to write important things about his journey.

Feeling he couldn't resist anymore, he put the notebook aside and started looking for some ink and a quill inside his backpack. He had to write what he was feeling in that moment, he just had to. When he finally found both, he submerged the quill in the bottle of ink. Like if it was completely natural, he started to write all his feelings in one song:

_Blue Eyes_

_She was there, peering through a window  
Giving her back to me, unaware that I was right behind her  
Maybe it was because she saw my shadow,  
Or maybe because she heard my footsteps  
Because she suddenly turned around to face me_

_I fell in love for the first time  
When I saw her blue eyes looking at mine  
She smiled at me under the clear sky  
It was so beautiful that I wanted to cry  
But instead I stood there, just looking at her  
Blue eyes…_

_Her blue eyes were giving off a strange glow  
That seemed to make the plants around grow  
But I felt like I was shrinking,  
Being so overwhelmed by such beauty  
She spoke to me, heard from such distance  
When actually she was right in front of me_

_I fell in love for the first time  
When I saw her blue eyes looking at mine  
She smiled at me under the clear sky  
It was so beautiful that I wanted to cry  
But instead I stood there, just looking at her  
Blue eyes…_

_Who are you?  
Was the first thing I heard from her  
She looked quite interested in knowing my name  
But actually I was more desperate in knowing hers_

_I fell in love for the first time  
When I saw her blue eyes looking at mine  
She smiled at me under the clear sky  
It was so beautiful that I wanted to cry  
But instead I stood there, just looking at her  
Blue eyes…_

Link took a deep breath, and satisfied with what he just wrote, closed the notebook and put it in his backpack again.

**End of this small chapter. I'll be writing just one song per chapter, hope y****ou like them. These songs some I wrote them a long time ago, some are recent ones, based on personal experiences. Until next chapter! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Rain

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wonderful characters of Nintendo, but I do own my lyrics and songs which are written by me.**

**Thanks for your reviews! They are appreciated!**

Chapter 2: Rain

Link was sitting down on his knees in front of a tomb in Kakariko Graveyard paying his respects. For some reason he felt curious about it. Being in the Kokiri Forest all his life, he had never seen one, thought heard of them. The reason there was none graveyard in the Kokiri Forest was because all Kokiris' life was eternal. They will only die if they go outside of the forest.

But, if Link is a real Kokiri, why isn't he dead? He kept wondering that since he exited the forest. He had this strong feeling that Saria was hiding some information from him. She, as well as the Great Deku Tree, somehow knew nothing was going to happen to him if he left the forest.

He had the opportunity to say hi to her and the rest of the Kokiri after he exited the castle. All of the Kokiris, for the exception of Mido, were happy to see Link coming back. They have expected to be a long visit, or better, they have expected that Link would stay there and never leave anymore. But Link's real reason of coming back was to tell Saria about his new destiny. With her blessing, and after she taught him her vivid instrumental song in the ocarina, he left to Kakariko Village.

He still had problem accepting it. He, a future hero? Zelda truly trusted him that he could fulfil his destiny, and for Link, her trust was the only thing he needed to do it. He had the urge to see her again, watch those beautiful blue eyes one more time, but he couldn't. He promised her that he was going to return with the other Spiritual Stones. He had one in his possession, the Kokiri Emerald the Great Deku Tree gave him before he died. Two Spiritual Stones remained, and one was in the mountain located near the village.

Link would have already begun to climb it, but an unexpected drizzle started pouring down. Death Mountain was dangerous to climb when it was raining, so instead he went to Kakariko Graveyard to pay some respects. But suddenly that innocent drizzle turned into a more heavy rain. So there he was, sitting under a tree in the graveyard to cover him from the heavy rain. Noisy thunders started to rule the sky, and the sun was no longer in sight. Night had arrived.

Link was still too shy with humans to ask a villager if he could stay for the night. So there he was instead, just sitting under the tree. He didn't even feel sleepy anyway. Seeing that he couldn't move while the storm was still all over the skies, he searched in his backpack for something that could entertain him meanwhile. For accident, he found the red notebook where he wrote that song for Zelda. Link hasn't opened it since. He opened it slowly, careful that the pages didn't get wet. There it was the song he wrote. The title 'Blue Eyes' was distinguished in the top of the page. Link couldn't help but start reading it.

After he read it, he was starting to feel the same way he felt after he exited the castle. This had inspired him to write another song. Looking for his old quill and the bottle of ink inside his bag, phrases magically appeared in his head. After he found both, he immediately turned to the second page of the notebook and started writing.

_Rain_

_When will this harsh rain end?  
It just seems to fall and keep falling  
Black clouds threat me from above  
And thunderbolts remain growling_

_If only the sun would appear,  
Then this rain will stop forever  
And maybe that sun I'm looking for  
Is one that lies in the heart of a maiden_

_You seem to be the only one  
Who can turn darkness to light  
You seem to be the only one  
Who can illuminate me from the inside  
You really are the only one  
Who can stop this rain from pouring down_

_Under this big maple tree I sit  
Where actually I'm writing all of this  
Waiting for a miracle to appear  
Before this rain goes more severe_

_You seem to be the only one  
Who can turn darkness to light  
You seem to be the only one  
Who can illuminate me from the inside  
You really are the only one  
Who can stop this rain from pouring down_

_Because you are the only light  
That can brighten my smile  
And know everything is alright  
Making this life worthwhile_

_If only the sun would appear,  
Then this rain will stop forever  
And maybe that sun I'm looking for  
Is one that lies in the heart of a maiden_

_You seem to be the only one  
Who can turn darkness to light  
You seem to be the only one  
Who can illuminate me from the inside  
You really are the only one  
Who can stop this rain from pouring down_

As Link finished the last sentence, he gasped. This was still unfamiliar to him. He had never written any song or even poem before his encounter with Zelda. Maybe it was her charm of princess that made him do it. Then he remembered the song Impa taught him, saying that it was the lullaby she sang to Zelda when she was just a baby. That soothing song makes Link think of her.

Satisfied with that, he searched in his backpack for his ocarina. At last he found it, and he naturally started playing Zelda's Lullaby. In the precise moment he finished, a powerful lighting struck one of the tombs, indeed the biggest one, near Link.

He jumped in surprise as he saw the tomb smashed to bits. He was even more surprised to see that a big hole was in the ground where the tomb was moments ago. Curious to see what was inside, Link quickly dropped inside the dark hole.

It was a crypt with, Link supposed, rests of Royal Family members. At the very end of it he found a song inscribed all over a tomb. There was where Link learned the Sun's Song. Not exactly knowing what it did, Link returned back to the surface.

He started playing it in the middle of the storm. The effect was immediate; the rain and thunders stopped, and the black clouds that were once in the sky were dispelled and they were replaced with a bright sun and clear skies

"Not exactly the sun I was looking for, but it's okay" said Link to himself smiling broadly to the sky, "Thanks Zelda..."

**End of chapter. **

**By the way, the song in first chapter, 'Blue Eyes', was my first song ever written and I wrote it when I was 10. The song in this chapter is not one of my favorites, but still I like it; I wrote it last year. **

**What I'm listening right now: Lifehouse- Blind**

**My all-time favorite band. Honestly, these dudes' songs are the best. Their songs inspired me to write my own. This band is underrated; help it gain more popularity! Just hear their songs and tell me if they aren't good!**

**Until next chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Climb

**So yea, here's chapter 3. Hope you like it! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wonderful characters of Nintendo but I do own my lyrics and songs.**

Chapter 3: Climb

Link was ready. After getting some goods in the market, he set off to Death Mountain. He still felt the rage that was burning inside of him when he reached Goron City. The soldier in charge of the gate at the foot of Death Mountain made fun of him minutes before. He took Zelda's letter like some sort of joke. 'You? Our hero?' He kept repeating while laughing.

Now that he thought of it, it must have sounded really stupid. He was just a kid, nothing more. Maybe the guard was right after all. 'No… If Zelda thinks I'm the hero… then I won't disappoint her!' Link encouraged himself. The fact that he was chosen among all the people in Hyrule by the princess herself made Link feel special. He could only call that destiny. He considered himself extremely lucky to have the chance to meet Princess Zelda. With thought that he would meet with her again after he collected the other two Spiritual Stones, Link continued his way through Goron City.

After playing Saria's song to Darunia (the leader of the Gorons) and relax him a bit, he told him what business he had in there. Darunia accepted to give Link the Spiritual Stone known as the Goron Ruby in return of one thing. He told Link that some dragon-like creatures known as Dodongos started to appear in large numbers in their main source of food, the Dodongo's Cavern. And that he will give him the Spiritual Stone only if he got rid of them.

Link accepted and, after completing the tricky dungeon and defeating the enormous King Dodongo, he returned back to the entrance. There, Darunia gave him the Goron Ruby and told him that from now and on, they will be Sworn Brothers. Link didn't quite understand that Sworn Brother's stuff but accepted the prize with delight. Only one Spiritual Stone left.

He was about to go back when that mysterious owl that kept following him around appeared. He highly recommended him to go to the top of the mountain and meet the Great Fairy to aid him in his journey. After thanking the owl for sharing his wisdom, Link departed to the summit.

Half an hour passed, and Link was almost there. Despite the dangerous path full of monsters, he was doing quite well.

Suddenly, furious rocks embodied with flames started falling from the top of the mountain. Link panicked, as didn't expect that. More rocks started falling, and Link kept moving, using his shield to protect him from the rocks falling from the sky. Seeing that he couldn't continue, he hurried to hide in a corner of the path. He waited and waited, but the rocks kept falling and falling…

Unexpectedly, an enormous rock crashed very near where Link was. He lunged back by instinct, and then he saw that he was completely trapped: the enormous rock blocked the only way out of the small corner where he was.

He tried and tried to push it away, but even wearing the Goron Bracelet Darunia gave him, he was unsuccessful. He went mad, and kept trying with all his might to get out. It was getting harder to breathe inside, and Link thought that it was better to relax a bit. Trying to breathe the smallest amount of air, he sat in the ground.

There was nothing he could do; he was completely trapped. What he needed was inspiration to get enough strength to push the rock away. 'Inspiration?' he thought. The only person who actually gave him inspiration was Princess Zelda. The two songs already written in that small red notebook were prove of it.

Link searched for it inside his back and took it out, along with ink and a quill. Then that feeling came again, inspiration was flowing through all his body, and in his mind was a clear image of Zelda.

Without hesitating, he started to write.

_Climb_

_How much longer this will take?  
I have been climbing for hours  
And I guess I really don't know  
How much longer I'll survive here without you_

_From here I can see the very end  
But obstacles keep getting in the way  
Right now the only thing I want  
Is to find my way to your heart_

_And here I am,  
Between boulders and rocks  
I can barely hold my breath  
But my goal is far ahead  
And there's no giving up  
So I guess I'll continue  
Climbing my way to you_

_The end seems so close  
But at the same time  
Extremely far away  
But I just won't stop_

_Because you really are  
Too important in my life  
So then it's really worth  
To reach the very top_

_And here I am,  
Between boulders and rocks  
I can barely hold my breath  
But my goal is far ahead  
And there's no giving up  
So I guess I'll continue  
Climbing my way to you_

_Please don't give up on me yet  
I promise I'll get there some day  
Just give some time  
This is taking longer than I thought_

_And here I am,  
Between boulders and rocks  
I can barely hold my breath  
But my goal is far ahead  
And there's no giving up  
So I guess I'll continue  
Climbing my way to you_

Written that, he closed his notebook. He felt like a strange force flowed in his insides, and make him think he was unstoppable. Standing on his feet with an air of confidence, Link started to push with all his might the big rock blocking the way. To his surprise, he managed to push away the rock with such ease. Taking a long breath of fresh air, he continued his way through the rain of volcanic rocks. With this new inspiration, he just knew he could make it to the end…

**End of chapter. I like this song, I wrote it this year, hope you liked it. What I really didn't like myself was the 'story' of this chapter but yea… Please review! Thankz!**

**Whzzuat I'm Listening Right Now: Lifehouse- Take Me Away**

**Until next chapter! Hope you like it 'til here!**


	4. Cold

** Here's chapter 4, hope you like it. Warning: Extremely sad song ahead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wonderful characters of Nintendo but I do own my lyrics and songs. Thanks.**

Link was sitting lonely in a rock just outside Zora's Domain. He felt quite miserable; he felt like he was the cruellest person in the world. Whenever he threw a rock angrily to the water he kept remembering how it happened.

Early that day, everything was quite normal. After collecting the second Spiritual Stone, he departed to Zora's Domain for the second one. When made it in there, he immediately went to see the Zora King.

When he found him, he just couldn't ask him about the Spiritual Stone; the king was in a serious concern. Her only daughter, Princess Ruto, was thought lost or even kidnapped.

Link accepted to help in the search, and the Zora King thanked him by letting him see Lord Jabu-Jabu, who was suspected to have swallowed the princess.

Link tried many things to get inside, but the gigantic fish never opened its mouth. At last he had the idea of present it a fish. And so it worked; Jabu-Jabu sucked the fish inside taking Link with it.

Once in, he started searching for Princess Ruto. He did found her, but she didn't plan to leave. She told him that weird monsters and parasites started to appear inside, and that she will not leave until getting rid of them. Link decided to help her. In Jabu-Jabu's heart they found an enormous parasite by the name of Barinade. After defeating it, and after assuring Jabu-Jabu was safe, they left the place.

Princess Ruto gave Link the third and final Spiritual Stone, the Zora Sapphire, with one condition: that Link would be his fiancée and that when they grew up they will get married.

Of course, this struck Link like a thunder. On any moment he would never guess that was coming. In a whisper he accepted, knowing that that was the only way to get the stone.

As he left the place, he felt his burden get heavier and heavier. He felt quite guilty to lie to Princess Ruto like that. But what the hell she was thinking? Both of them engaged? They were only kids!

And there he was, sitting in that old rock, regretting heavily what he had done. He loved Princess Zelda so much, not Princess Ruto.

He felt dirty in the inside, as if a plague was growing quickly somewhere inside his body. Feeling that there was no other way to let go what he was feeling, he took the red notebook from his backpack. He started to write.

_Cold_

_I just know how much  
You want this to work  
But I'm sorry to say  
That my heart belongs  
To someone else_

_And I'm sorry all the struggle  
That I caused you to get to me  
But I guess the doors of my heart  
Were tightly sealed to anybody else  
_

_And I really don't know  
When the time will come  
To tell you I love you not  
That this love cannot be any colder  
That it can't be more pathetic  
And I'm just so sorry  
To prevent this from working_

_The air around us is shivery  
I can feel how this isn't meant to be  
And I'm just so sorry to say  
It never existed a 'you and me'_

_I can only hope and pray  
That you can find love again  
And that you can forget all of this  
So you can forgive one day_

_And I really don't know  
When the time will come  
To tell you I love you not  
That this love cannot be any colder  
That it can't be more pathetic  
And I'm just so sorry  
To prevent this from working_

_And I really don't know  
When the time will come  
To tell you I love you not  
That this love cannot be any colder  
That it can't be more pathetic  
And I'm just so sorry  
To not be able to love you  
Like you deep inside do…_

Link gasped. He felt much better now. It seemed that writing his feelings down was a real aid to him. It was decided then; he would return back to Zora's Domain and tell her the truth before he hurt her more…

**End of this sad chapter. I know that the title of the song not best describes the song but that was how I felt when I wrote it: cold. So that's why I kept the title... **

**Age when written: 12**

** 'til next chapter. thanks for reading! **


	5. Leave

**Here's chapter 5, hope u like it. Thanks for reviewing! **

Chapter 5: Leave

Link did what he had to do. He returned back to Zora's Domain and told Princess Ruto (in private of course) that he was in love with another person and that he declined to be her fiancée. At first she seemed very upset, but then she knew there was nothing to be done. Even after she cooled down a bit, she let Link take the Zora Sapphire with him.

And now there he was, running through Hyrule Field making his way to the castle. Despite the uncomfortable moment he experienced a little while, he felt extremely happy for some reason: He was going to see Princess Zelda again. That makes him feel very alive and energetic in the inside.

To Link's displeasure, night arrived without warning, and he could see how the bridge that led to the castle was lifting. Even do, he still continued his way to it. He was planning to sleep somewhere near the entrance (in place high enough to be out-of-reach from Stalchilds) so he could enter at first hour next morning.

But when he was feets away from the edge of the moat, something very strange happened. The bridge was coming down, and then he could hear some chaos from the Market. When the bridge was parallel to the floor, a horse with two passengers aboard came out. Link then saw that the second passenger was Princess Zelda! She made an apologetic face while she threw something Link wasn't sure what was it, but it ended sinking in the moat. Then another horse, a black and evil one, came out too. Link recognized the horseman immediately: it was Ganondorf!

He spoke to him, asking him if he knew in which direction the horse riding before (where Zelda was) went. Now Link was angry. He completely denied telling him. Ganondorf suddenly started to laugh and make fun of him. 'So you are not scared of me, kid?' he said with an evil laugh. Link was completely tired of people telling him he was 'kid'. He was really pissed off now. With his sword held high, he started running toward Ganondorf in anger. In a flash, Ganondorf attacked him with an energy ball which hit its target. Link was starting to lose consciousness…

Hours later he finally woke up, lying on the grass near the bridge that led to the castle market. He took some time to remember what happened. The recently events seemed somewhat familiar to Link…and then he knew; he had a dream that this was happening several times before.

He was burning in anger as well as sad. Why when finally he was about to see Zelda again someone had to took her away? He kicked the grass in frustration and then he sat on it. He took out his trusted red notebook out of his pocket and started to write, knowing that it was the only way to heal his pain.

_Leave_

_After it seemed an eternity  
I finally came back to her  
And the surprise that I get  
To see her going away_

_Did I arrive too late?  
Or then maybe you  
Went away too soon?  
I can't find the answer_

_And after all this time  
And after all this struggle  
I get to finally saw you_

_So why when I finally arrive  
You have to leave by the front door  
And leave me far behind  
Maybe to never return back  
Not wanting to be chased  
I'll just stand here  
While seeing you leave_

_I don't know what I did  
To deserve all of this  
I sometimes wonder  
If in some way I failed you_

_I thought this bond was unbreakable  
That you will always be around  
And there was where I was wrong  
When I saw this crashing to the ground_

_And after all this time  
And after all this struggle  
I get to finally saw you_

_So why when I finally arrive  
You have to leave by the front door  
And leave me far behind  
Maybe to never return back  
Not wanting to be chased  
I'll just stand here  
While seeing you leave_

_So why when I finally arrive  
You have to leave by the front door  
And leave me far behind  
Maybe to never return back  
Not wanting to be chased  
I'll just stand here  
While seeing you leave_

_Don't have to worry honey  
Because you once teach me  
To never give up on you  
That all the bad things  
Happened for a reason_

_And I hope you agree with this  
That I won't let you go easily  
That Ill always chase after you  
And never see you leave again…_

Link didn't know yet how writing his feelings down helped him feel better, but it worked. No, he wasn't going to give up yet. He started pacing around while thinking hard. What was he supposed to do next? He was hoping for an answer. And then he saw it; a mysterious blue object was in the depths of the clear moat. Link entered the moat without hesitation and dived to reach the blue object. He returned back to the surface and gave the object a better look. It was an Ocarina. Even better, it had the Royal Family crest on it, meaning that this might help him somehow. Again, Zelda aided Link on his quest.

**End of chapter. Again, not quite one of my best songs but I thought it fitted perfectly in that scence. Well, I do like it, but it just seems not my style of songs... I don't know it just looks different to me, well whatever. Thanks for reading! Until next chapter! **


	6. Tangled

**Here's chapter 6. Hope you like it. If you do please drop by a review if u want. Thankz! **

Chapter 6: Tangled**  
**

Link was sitting in a tree stump somewhere in the Lost Woods. So many weird things had happened recently that he was completely confused. Being trapped inside the Sacred Realm for seven years, Ganondorf transforming beautiful Hyrule into a nightmare, getting the Hookshot, a powerful weapon, from Dampé's ghost, rescuing Epona from the new owner of Lon Lon Ranch, the greedy Ingo, meeting Rauru and receiving the Light Medallion from him, and the weirdest thing of all, meeting a strange character by the name of Sheik. There was something about him… he somehow reminded Link of Princess Zelda.

The Castle Market was a mess; everything has been destroyed and now ReDeads wandered the streets. At first he thought that Ganondorf had transformed the people of the market into ReDeads, but then he was happy to see that they have simply moved to Kakariko Village for safety reasons. There was no Hyrule Castle now; it seemed that Ganondorf destroyed it and replaced it with his own mighty fortress. Rauru told him that the only way to enter his keep was to awake the remaining six sages scattered in the land. The first one was somewhere in the Lost Woods, so that's the reason why Link was there in that moment.

He didn't know anything of Zelda's whereabouts yet. He was afraid that Ganondorf had captured her by now. That made Link felt anger all through his body. If he hadn't opened the door, Ganondorf would never be able to enter it and get the Triforce and nothing of this would have happened.

To make things worst, now he was lost in the Lost Woods. Being trapped inside for so many years made him forgot the way to the Sacred Meadow.

Link kicked a nearby tree in anguish, making some leaves to fall from it. He was sickly worried about Princess Zelda. The only thing he had to remember her was the Ocarina of Time she threw to him in a rush before leaving. And then he remembered something else. There was something else he had to remember her. Sitting again in the tree stump he took out his trusted red notebook. He was happy to see that he could still use it; being seven years older now, Link couldn't use some of the weapons he used as a child such as the Slingshot and the Boomerang.

He opened it carefully and started to write in a clean sheet.

_Tangled_

_I'm walking lonely in the forest  
Surrounded by the biggest trees ever seen in my life  
Each holds a story, waiting to be read by touching the hanging vines  
I approach one, wondering what will happen  
And the regretting I feel when all bind me around_

_I'm tangled in these vines waiting for you to appear  
Struggling hard to free myself  
But the harder I try, more tangled I get  
So the only one I need is you  
The only one who can free me is you  
So please come to save me  
From these tangling vines…_

_If vines truly represent a story,  
And the vines around me is our story  
Why I am tangled in them?  
_

_I'm tangled in these vines waiting for you to appear  
Struggling hard to free myself  
But the harder I try, more tangled I get  
So the only one I need is you  
The only one who can free me is you  
So please come to save me  
From these tangling vines…_

_Now all I comprehend  
I miss you  
And I'm lost in these woods, wondering where you are  
So these vines are mad at me  
Saying this story cannot be completed without their missing part  
They need you, I need you, so where you are?_

_I'm tangled in these vines waiting for you to appear  
Struggling hard to free myself  
But the harder I try, more tangled I get  
So the only one I need is you  
The only one who can free me is you  
So please come to save me  
From these tangling vines…_

Satisfied with what he just wrote, Link closed the notebook and put it inside his backpack again. Somehow he felt his songs now were more… mature. Maybe the passing of years had affected his poetic side of him somehow.

Then something quite weird happened. Link had remembered the way to the Sacred Meadow. After thanking Zelda, Link continued his way through the Lost Woods.

"I'll find you Zelda… don't worry" Link murmured under his breath.

**End of chapter. I know Link was not tangled in vines literally but the song was more like a metaphor. You know, feeling completely alone and confused made him feel like he was actually tangled in vines. Age when written: 13. **

**Some friends of mine actually like this song a lot. Others tell me is okay. And some tell me they didn't like it. I just simply thing is weird. What about you? Haha. Until next chapter. Thanks for reviewing/ reading! **


	7. Burn

**Sorry for the delay. Here's chapter 7.**

Chapter 7: Burn

After collecting his second Medallion inside the Forest Temple, awaken Saria as the Forest Sage, and witnessed the rebirth of The Great Deku Tree, Link departed to Death Mountain, where the third Medallion was supposed to be.

The newborn Deku Tree words still echoed inside Link's head. The small tree had told Link the true story of what happened in the past. Link was a true Hylian after all; that was the reason why he didn't died when he left the Kokiri Forest. It seemed that he was never meant to stay in the forest forever… Someday he would come out. And now he was seven years older, stronger, bigger, while his Kokiri partners where still small, if not, the same Kokiris they were seven years ago.

The most special event that had happened inside the forest was that Mido, not knowing he was Link, he apologized for being rude to him seven years ago. Link couldn't contain himself to leave the forest with a broad smile in his face. His happy moment didn't last, though.

When he arrived at Goron City, he found out that most of the Gorons had been kidnapped by Volvagia, an ancient dragon resurrected by Ganon, using it as a symbol of what happened to people to oppose him. After meeting Darunia's son, which was named after Link, and receiving the Goron Tunic from him, he entered the dangerous Fire Temple by a passage that was in Darunia's room.

Now his left arm and leg were bleeding, and he was sitting in a corner in a room which was completely green of different shades. He didn't know how long he could resist. His face and body was covered in sweat.

As he entered that room, he remembered, an enormous Like-Like had sucked Link inside it and stole his Goron Tunic and Hyrule Shield. The situation went worse when the Like-Like had managed to escape through the door Link entered and was lost of view when Link went after it. Then without warning, the green tiles on the floor started to levitate and went flying directly to Link with great accuracy. Without shield to defend with, Link covered his face with his arms and started running blindly through the room, attempting to find the door.

Most of the tiles hit its target, and that was the reason why Link was now sitting in that corner, unable to walk and with serious injuries. Plus, the lack of wearing the Goron Tunic made the heat inside infernal. He was about to give up, to let himself die in the infernal heat. But then he remembered that he would disappoint many people if he did that. By defeating Ganondorf, Malon would have the ranch back. Most of the Gorons would die in hands of Volvagia if Link didn't do anything about it. Without Ganondorf, the people that once lived in the market could live once again in the peaceful castle it was. And then it struck Link: He _really_ was the only hope for Princess Zelda. If all of this would end, he was sure he could see her sweet smile again and, who knows, have a stronger relationship with her now that he was older. With difficulty, Link took out his trusted notebook from his backpack and started writing.

_Burn_

_With every movement is harder to breathe  
The heat around is increasing  
Reaching levels I never thought possible  
I'm here, sweating all alone  
A part of me wants to escape  
But the other doesn't wants to suffer anymore_

_I feel my skin aching  
I feel my brain exploding  
But my heart is cold as winter  
As if a harsh blizzard blew inside  
And I know it will never find heat again  
When my love only burns for you…_

_Where are you?  
I can't find you  
These flames tell lies only half-true  
Saying that I can live without you  
But my frozen heart inside disagrees  
Waiting for heat that will never come_

_I feel my skin aching  
I feel my brain exploding  
But my heart is cold as winter  
As if a harsh blizzard blew inside  
And I know it will never find heat again  
When my love only burns for you…_

_Stupid heat, take my body, take my soul, I don't care  
Just return me what you took from me  
And the only thing I want is that holy fire  
That should be in my heart  
The thing that makes me feel really alive  
The thing that makes me smile  
The only thing that makes love…_

_I feel my skin aching  
I feel my brain exploding  
But my heart is cold as winter  
As if a harsh blizzard blew inside  
And I know it will never find heat again  
When my love only burns for you…  
When my love only burns for you…  
When my love only burns for you…_

Even though the lyrics were sad, Link knew that he was not about to give up. With great difficulty, and his arm and leg still aching with pain, he started to walk to the door, with the thought that he will chase down that Like-Like to recover his lost items and continue his quest that, Link knew, was a way far from ending.

**Okay I know that the lyrics didn't fit quite well in there but I don't have a song that matches better in there, sorry haha. Age when written: 13. Hey, I want to give an apology to Twilight-Prince1002 for not making a song about Saria, hehe. It's just that is a Zelda/Link fanfic and I just couldn't put a song of Link/Saria. Well, I know that I did a Link/Ruto song some chapters back but Link was saying that he did NOT love her :P. haha. I'm leaving, thanks for reading everyone ;). chauu bye.  
**


	8. Chill Out

**Hey there! Here's chapter 8. It's a bit longer than the other chapters, but I must say, I really liked writting this chapter. Maybe it was because this chapter is more... original. I changed some things of what really happened in the game, well, better see it for yourself xD. Enjoy.**

Chapter 8: Chill (Out)

After collecting the Fire Medallion and awaken Darunia as the third Sage, Link departed to Zora's Domain for the fourth Medallion. After playing Zelda's Lullaby in front of the waterfall to reveal the secret entrance, Link stepped inside.

He was in complete shock when he saw the place completely frozen. Not a single creature alive seemed to be there, the only sound coming from the chilly breeze blowing through. He made his way to the top of the Domain, just to find King Zora frozen in a weird red ice. Link continued the path that led to Lord Jabu-Jabu. His fear was confirmed when he saw that Jabu-Jabu was not there, an enormous ice block replacing his place.

Link climbed to the top of the ice block to get an overlook of the area. Several ice blocks were floating innocently in the lake's surface. In a weird way, they seemed to lead to a faraway cave located on the opposite side of Link. Being extremely careful, Link made his way to the cave by jumping from ice block to ice block.

As Link entered the wide hole in the wall, he thought that the cave should be warmer than the outside. He was completely wrong when he saw icicles on the cave's roof and thick snow at his feet: It was ten times colder.

Link ventured into the cave. All was going well; Link had no problem clearing all the obstacles the cave had prepared for him. Even with his body trembling due to the cold, Link still had the awesome same sword skills.

Then Link entered the weirdest room he had ever seen. The room was extremely big with a tall ceiling, as big as a cathedral. It was empty for the exception of a tall hill made of snow in the center.

Link went down the stairs to reach the hill in the middle. Each and every step he made echoed in the room. Once he was in front of the snowy hill, he started climbing it with the help of the Hookshot. After it seemed an eternity, Link reached the very top.

A weird pedestal stood in the very middle, with a magical blue fire dancing on top of it. By instinct, Link approached the flame to warm himself. To his surprise, the blue fire was quite the opposite of a normal fire: the air surrounding it was colder than anything. Link lunged back away from the fire, and almost fell over but managed to get balance at the right moment.

After seeing that the pedestal with the blue fire was completely useless to him, he returned back to the bottom of the hill. Then something drew Link's attention: a weird red thing was in front of the door Link used to enter the room.

As Link approached it with curiosity, he noticed that the red thing was actually a big block of red ice. He tried to break it with every single weapon in his possession, even tried to melt it with Din's Fire, but nothing worked. He punched the red ice in frustration and retreated almost instantly; the ice was extremely hot. So hot that it made a visible hole in Link's right glove. Closing his mouth tightly to stop himself for screaming in pain, Link took off the glove and threw it to the snow-covered floor.

Link examined his hand; it was alright, it seemed that he took off the glove just in time. He stared down at the floor and saw that his glove had been turned to ashes.

Link was thinking hard; he didn't know what to do. He was trapped; trapped in an enormous room that seemed to get colder each minute, with the only thing capable of warming him being a big red ice block with the power of burning severely.

Hours passed; Link was sitting down on the floor covered with all the clothes he could find inside his backpack to keep him warm, now breathing hardly. He had run out of Magic, so he could no longer use Din's Fire to keep him warm. All he had to rely on was his several clothes covering him, without making much success.

Link was about to give up; he was about to stop fighting; to let himself die of hypothermia inside that big cathedral. He felt ashamed of himself, knowing that he was the only hope of returning Hyrule back to normal. And then he thought of Zelda. He hasn't seen her for a long time, and he was about to die without looking at her blue eyes ever again…

With difficulty, he took out his trusted red notebook. When he took out the ink bottle, at first he thought it should be frozen, but the ink wrote the words running through Link's mind with perfection.

_Chill (Out)_

_I was trying to believe in this  
And I was trying to make this work  
But all the lights are fading away  
Planning never to return again_

_The distance grew between us  
While separating us apart  
What bind us together vanished  
And you are no longer by my side_

_A cold wind blows through  
And I'm standing here shivering  
Feeling completely empty inside  
And the only one is you  
Who can keep me warm tonight_

_I wish we could try all over again  
And never say goodbye  
Maybe it's better this way  
But seeing you go chills my heart out  
It chills my heart out  
It chills my heart out_

_Remember the time we spent together  
And all the roads we had to cross  
You once said there was no giving up  
But you were wrong all along_

_I wish we could try all over again  
And never say goodbye  
Maybe it's better this way  
But seeing you go chills my heart out  
It chills my heart out  
It chills my heart out_

_A cold wind blows through  
And I'm standing here shivering  
Feeling completely empty inside  
And the only one is you  
Who can keep me warm tonight_

_I wish we could try all over again  
And never say goodbye  
Maybe it's better this way  
But seeing you go chills my heart out  
It chills my heart out  
It chills my heart out…  
It chills my heart out…  
It chills my heart out…  
It chills my heart out…_

Link closed his notebook and put it inside his backpack again, having this feeling that that was the last song he would ever wrote. But, was he really going to give up? After everything he had done…?

But what else he could do? He was trapped inside the coldest room, he thought, in the world. Link tried too hard to think about a solution, even though his brain seemed to be frozen as well. What could break that red ice?

Then the idea came to him with a flash. Maybe not break… but _melt_ the red ice. He was too glad with the idea that he stood up fairly quickly, despite all the pain his body was suffering. Mustering all the strength he had left, he climbed his way back to the top of the hill.

There it was; the blue flame dancing wildly at the top of the pedestal. There was the solution, but how to take it all the way down? Link took out a Bottle and prayed that what he was about to do worked. It did; he managed to scoop some blue fire inside the Bottle.

Filling all the bottles he had with blue fire, he climbed down the hill and approached the block of red ice. With all his might he threw the blue fire at it. It worked; the red ice started to melt, and then disappeared completely as if it had never been there. Jumping in triumph, Link hurried to pick all his things and swiftly exited the room through the door quite merrily.

** End of chapter. Okay, I know it was kinda overdramatic xD. haha but I actually liked it. I know that room doesn't even exists in the real game, but it was cool to change the events a little bit. Hope you liked it like i did. The song in here is my pride and joy. One of my personal favorites, written this year. I still haven't decided to name it 'Chill' or 'Chill Out'. What do you think? Thanks for reading! Until next chapter. **


End file.
